Human Frontier
by Mar 'Darry' Darren
Summary: Saitama was going through another one of his bad days, with the world rejecting and insulting him for being a bland fraud of a hero. But all it took was letting out a wish heard for the Strongest Hero to receive an offer he couldn't refuse and even one hell of a new suit. Now watch as two worlds of heroes and villains will clash, with Saitama in the middle of it all!


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Punch Man!**

Human Frontier

A Wish Heard and Granted From Afar!

In City Z, the civilians were up and about with their daily business. They lived with feelings of usher surety and safety knowing that if any danger should come, heroes shall arrive to protect them. And it is all thanks to the Hero Association, an organization that handles the dangerous beasts and disasters and the heroes registered sent to deal with them. And all it took were three entire years for the organization to reach its pinnacle; not even aliens from deep dark space can defeat these heroes. Too bad that there is still bias in the system,

"…And in conclusion, for their efforts, all S-class Heroes have been given promotions and other rewards for defeating the invading alien forces." A news broadcaster spoke on a TV set in a certain apartment room, watched by a certain man who was not at all happy. "As for the simple B-class hero that happened to be at the scene, he was escorted off with a warning. Despite some claims that he also helped in the counter-attack, the Hero Association has decided to dismiss this in favors with the public. And in other news…"

The man had enough and used his remote to turn the TV off in the middle of the news forecast. The man then tossed the remote onto a table near him and turned the other way to see a pile of letters. And not bills or fliers of that sort, there were something worst; hate mail.

The man went through every single letter and can summarize what they all were saying. The public was calling him a 'boring, bald, cheating, lying fraud of a hero'. Just like in an earlier case with an invasion of Seafolk along with the Deep-Sea King. And this monster defeated very hero he came across, along with an escaped killer to boot. Yet this man was able to withstand the punches that have shattered bones and concrete with ease and killed the monster with a single punch.

And he could've gained favor from the public until one of them started to troll the fallen heroes; this looked bad for them, being defeated by a monster that a 'lowly C-class' defeated with ease. But this man spoke up and stopped this from happening by proclaiming that he simply came in to finish off the Deep-Sea King.

This maneuver worked. All the fallen heroes were saved from scorn and simply given a small demotion while still looking look to the public. And the man that killed the Deep-Sea King was left with more insults from the ones he protected. The only silver lining was that the Association had reviewed the whole thing and agreed to place this hero from C-class to B-class with a waring of hell should they come to regret it.

But all of that is ancient history and now the hero, Saitama or by his lame alias 'Caped Badly', threw himself to the floor. "Why?" He mumbled. "Why could I just be treated like a person even if don't look like a real hero? It is all because of my bald head and my only hero outfit that everyone treats me like dirt!"

As he was home all alone, with his roommate out on big missions, these rants were answered with silence. "I just wish…" Saitama said, with a lone tear going unnoticed. "I wish that I can have a chance to be a better hero for the world. To do better on the registry and even have a new outfit…" Saitama was interrupted by a 'penny from heaven', one that was so heavy that broke his roof and ruined his floor. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Saitama got up and turned around to see if it was another monster doing a daylight attack but came up dry. This left the man with something inside his apartment, no doubt to be on his rental bill. "So just what is this?" Getting a closer look, it seemed to something black and in the shape of a simple block. Still it was nothing too heavy for Saitama to wrench out of his floor only for an envelope to flutter off like a leaf in autumn.

Saitama placed the book aside and picked up the envelope, it was addressed to 'Whom may receive this'. Seeing nothing to lose, Saitama used his finger to open it and pulled out a letter. It read;

To whom this gift shall find,

I will have to apologize should this 'hero package' cause any trouble or property damage. I am but a lonely scientist that works in the shadows to help the heroes of my country. And lately, we need more heroes. But now, no one has been appearing for the registry for too long. But I never gave up hope and soon, word came to me of a hero who has been defeating monsters and evil-doers with a single punch but has been on the shot stick of the public. Using my resources and scientific knowledge, I have constructed something that will set foot in your country with the intention of finding this hero, named 'Caped Badly'.

I am writing this letter to be attached to the Hero Package so that you, 'Caped Badly', will know that I am not living in any of your cities; I am from across the sea, in a foreign country. There we have taken inspiration from your Hero Association to gather and hire heroes to fight monsters as well. But we still need more heroes and I think that if you should come, with your unstoppable power, it will inspire our people to step forward for the task. We need heroes strong and brave as you.

At the bottom of this letter are directions to where you may find our country and the headquarters of our hero hiring organization. You may turn this down but with all my heart, I wish that you will come; not just for your city or your country alone, but the entire world. And I hope that you will enjoy a present I made for you inside the package. There is a red button on there that opens the package.

From An Anonymous but Concerned Scientist.

Saitama usually askes for someone to do their story-telling in twenty words or less but he made an exception with this letter. It sounded like an offer too good to be true yet still seemed real. Looking back on the 'Hero Package', Saitama thought heavy on what to do. "What the hell." That was his answer and got to look for a red button on the black block; it was on one of the square side to the block, easy to spot.

After pressing the button, the block suddenly grew to the size of a walk-in closet that opened with a vent of steam. Inside was something so cool and hero-like that Saitama felt his heart pumping and his eyes started to shine like stars. "Too cool!"

XXXXX

On the shore of City-J, the beaches were packed as ever. Which was surprising since it was suspected that the inhabitants of the city were afraid of the ocean after the invasion of the Seafolk. But it was probably because it was confirmed that the Seafolk were afraid of the surface after hearing that the Deep-Sea King was killed by 'airbreathers'.

As for the ocean, it was another surprise that no one ever wanted to see if there were just open waters out there. But everyone at the beach were not concerned, just thinking about all the fun they were having. Then came a curious sight from within the city onto the beach,

"Look mommy! It is a rocket!" A boy in his shorts pointed up and while his mother wanted to ignore it for the sunbath she was enjoying, she eventually looked up while adjusting her sunglasses. In fact, everyone got up to see the small object moving through the air like a rocket.

But they only saw it for a second before a sonic boom happened over the ocean, thankfully too far to cause any harm to the beach lovers. All it did was litter a portion of the ocean with dead fish who were killed by the sonic boom; and sound travels up to four times in water compared to air. This confused the inhabitants of J-city but they all went back to their business, thinking it was none of their concern; the fishermen had a field day collecting all the fish killed by the sonic boom.

Unbeknownst to all, that sonic boom was the result of a man-sized figure reaching flight speeds exceeding that of sonic. It was necessary to cut down the time it may take to cross the ocean. It is so big that even motor boats will take a day or too while airplanes take several hours to make the trip; this hero was going to arrive around lunchtime at his rate.

And so, he did and he slowed down enough for the naked eye to witness his arrival. His body was completely covered in armor that looked like it emerged out of a fantasy sci-fi video game. It seemed to be black-brown in color and was outfitted with gloves, boots and a featureless mask. All the while, he was wearing a cloak over the armor along with a hood over the helmet.

"Hello, I am from across the ocean and I am looking for the headquarters of a hero hiring organization." The figure spoke, with his voice cloaked in a mechanical modifier. "Can you point the way?"

XXXXX

Six months later,

"ARRGH!" The Hero Association building shook, not by an earthquake but someone just as scary. "It was bad enough waiting for two hours after cleaning my schedule before the invasion and now I have wait even longer!?" It was Tatsumaki, the Tornado of Terror, and she was in another of her bratty fits. "And with them!?"

She pointed to Saitama, who was also waiting in the same room along with Genos and Bang, both are S-class Heroes too. And none of them were amused. "Look girl." Saitama said, ignoring Tatsumaki's growling, "All of us had gotten the same call to be here regardless of our plans. Or else we be kicked out of the system if we weren't.

"The old man I can tolerate but why you and him!? You two had to argue with me when the ship fell to the ground!" Tatsumaki literally shoved her face into Saitama's, ironically proving how childish she portrayed herself as to otherwise anyone who hadn't seen her in action before. She just couldn't figure out why Saitama wasn't afraid of her when she is the second strongest Hero in the Association. "And just how did you get in and out, you should have been killed!"

"For the millionth time, I flew over to the ship, ripped a hole in and punched my way out after killing the boss…" Saitama responded in a monotone, trying to hide his irritation.

"And I told you already to quit lying!" Bang and Genos sighed yet again at the behavior of the strongest heroes in the Association. Too bad that only a few actually knew that Saitama was far more powerful than Tatsumaki and maybe even the number one hero, Blast; but no one has seen Blast in years. "Urgh! I am sick of your voice and that hairless thing you call a cranium! Where is that stupid, pathetic little man!?"

"Right here." All of the heroes turned to see the man in charge of the Hero Association himself, Sitch the Minister Officer of Justice. And, as he arrived, several unnamed employees followed suit and stationed at all the doors to the room. "And a million apologizes for the inconvenience but it was necessary to bring you all together. This day is up most importance for our country and especially the Hero Association so I ask that you all be on your best behavior."

Tatsumaki didn't want to admit it but she was not about to get kicked out of the Association, she liked the pay and praise too much. After taking in some deep breathes, "So what is the big deal that you call in the best heroes? And what about him too!?"

Sitch sighed, "We have been contacted by a foreign Hero Hiring Organization across the Great Ocean." This shocked nearly all the heroes, only Saitama remained the same; they all considered it to be normal for a man who hasn't felt excitement in three years. "We are to leave a good first impression. And to answer the last question, they also asked in for Mr. Saitama to come as well. They are to explain once they send in their own representatives."

"And I think they are here, Mr. Sitch." Saitama spoke up while facing a pair of large doors. Before anyone could comment, the doors were opened with great force. And came in were a few characters that definitely were not part of the Association.

"That was a good call, Mr. Saitama." One of them said. "We are from City-1, here to discuss negotiations between our Hero organizations." He had the attire of a professional hunter yet with the accent of a well-trained gentleman. "My hero name is Gentle Tiger, S-class Hero Rank 11."

Gentle Tiger had a gray trench coat and camouflage trousers as well as mountain boots, each had animal skins resembling actual tigers. He had a utility belt with a short sword and a Mache on his right while the left side had a pair of custom daggers. On the back of coat appears to be a folded metal pole that was paired off with a silver rifle. He wore gloves on his hands that had silver prongs that appear to contain claw blades. His head gear is minimal, with simply a red eyepiece that is attached to his left ear; his blond hair was gently combined and facial hair was a simple and clean, gentleman moustache. Finally, he had a pair of skewers in his mouth. "Now allow me to introduce my fellow S-class heroes and companions, all were too instructed to arrive."

Gentle Tiger turned the attention within the room to a figure that was big and intimating as a bear. "This fellow with big hands, and big heart, is Gray Bear (1). He is an S-class, Rank 8."

The Gray Bear's overall appearance resembles that of a bear, though there are a few key differences. His eyes are strangely covered by either a pair of glasses or clear-mirrored lenses. His hat features a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the dark blue fabric of his pants. His jacket contains a large white design reminiscent of a target cross-hair or a coda sign. He also has a long protruding chin. (2) "…Greetings all."

Gentle Tiger then pointed towards a figure that shadowed mostly in a cloak that was similar to the one depicted to belong to the Grim Reaper; speaking of which. "This cloaked fellow is the Grim Ghost Mist, S-class Hero Rank 7. Now don't be too shy~!"

Gentle Tiger added in a rather teasing comment that Grim Ghost Mist hardly reacted to. And yet the hero revealed some black sweater arms that produced what appeared to be a custom Reaper Scythe that had a chain attached. It had three blades that were spiral shaped with thing openings on their far sides; there were also a pair of large wires curling around the entire weapon. (3) "I wish that you will quit that."

Gentle Tiger shrugged that off and pointed with an open hand towards the sole female of the group. "The lovely lady, the feisty female, is Bombardment Boxer Girl, S-class Rank 6." Gentle Tiger suddenly jolted his head backwards with a smirk when the lady hero tried to punch his head off. And somehow, that misfire had caused the room to slightly shake.

"Knock that stupid smirk off your head before I do!" She was definitely a feisty lady, to which Tatsumaki hide a smile of respect. As for her appearance, she was a woman with average height and blonde hair in a pair of ponytails. Her most striking feature was her thick armor which resembled that of medieval knights yet it only coated her arms, legs and the lower part of her torso. It was probably because of her rather large chest; no doubt to cause a cramp if more armor was placed on. Instead, she had a simple red shirt for cover. (4)

"Right Bombardment Boxer Girl." Gentle Tiger simply said, ignoring the glare from the said hero. "And to save the best for last…" All eyes were directed to what seems to be an elderly midget who was sitting on an old walking stick with a hilt that was just big enough for him, not to mention that it was hovering above the ground. "This is one of our oldest yet strongest heroes in our country. He is the Iron Boar Golem, S-class veteran hero Rank 2."

To add that he was a midget on top of a walking stick, he was clad in brown and gray monk's clothes along with samurai sandals and a wood-knitted conical hat. "…I am trying to sleep." That muttering somehow was loud and clear, and also made the foreign heroes tremble a little and some sweat were also seen.

"S-sorry sir." Gentle Tiger scared everyone else in the room as his confident and cool attitude was replaced with that of a beaten and kicked puppy. After some painfully moments, the midget started to give out a soft snore so everyone let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding. "Anyways…" Gentle Tiger spoke up again. "Before we start the negotiations and discussions about our organizations, we need to bring up that we have one last hero to point out.

"And he calls himself…" This time, not just Gentle Tiger, but most of the foreign heroes started to focus the attention of the crowd on one certain person. "…the Human Frontier." And that person pointed out, was Saitama!

End of Chapter 1.

 ***What do you think? I had this idea of Saitama trying again at registering to be a Hero after doing some intense studying and sport some new duds too. I hope that I am not trampling any toes by expanding on the One Punch Man's world by creating a separate Hero Association on a large continent that I invented. Let me know soon!***

 **1\. I have another story with a character that is called the same and even possess similar abilities. If you are interested, I named it 'A Fox or A Bear'. Feel free to look it up on my profile.**

 **2\. Forgive me for ripping off Bartholomew Kuma From One Piece. I give all credit of the character design to Mr. Oda.**

 **3\. This is another thing that appeared in another one of my stories. It was how I imagined to remodel Hidan's scythe, both appeared in Naruto Shippuden.**

 **4\. To be honest, I saw a picture of a woman pairing off with Saitama when he read the manga on Mangapanda. And at one point, I thought this was Metal Bat's younger sister until that was officially disclosed. So I decided to try at it for this story.**


End file.
